The Infamous Date
by melibelly
Summary: Lily and James are finaly going on thier first date! how will it turn out?


disclaimer: I don't own the characters or place, only the plot.

The infamous date

James Potter, chaser extrodinaire, Ladies man and well-known prankster, stood on front of the mirror. He tugged at his shirt. He tried to flatten his hair. He smelled his breath. He-

"You do realize that you'll be outside and wearing your winter jacket so it doesn't matter how nice a shirt you wear?"

James grimaced into the mirror and went back to trying to style the unruly mop on his head.

"Do you also realize," Continued Remus "That its negative 30 outside and snowing so much that soon we'll be walking on the roof's So, any luck you have with your hair will be wasted by the fact that you are going to wear a hat?"

James reflection gave his friend an icy glare. "Who says I'll wear a hat?"

Remus shrugged. "There your ears, I suppose."

Giving up at the impossible task of making his hair look halfway decent, James turned away from the mirror and sat on his bed looking glum.

"Where's Sirius?" Peter asked from the windowsill.

"Out with some fourth year." James replied looking distant.

"Fourth year?" Remus repeated with dismay. "That's a bit young from him isn't it?"

"You know Sirius, a dog humping the collective leg of the whole female population of Hogwarts." James said, "besides I think it's good he's dating younger girls," he seemed to draw out of himself and gave an easy smile. "Maybe they'll be at the same maturity level."

Peter snickered, but Remus still looked disapproving, even with the smile twitching at his lips. "Your head boy couldn't you say something to him."

"Like telling Sirius to stop will make him stop doing anything…Lily's already tried, anyway."

Remus seemed to slump and he changed the subject. "What time are you meeting Lily?"

James smile disappeared in place of a nervous shift of the eyes towards the clock. "In the great hall in 15 minutes."

Remus stood. "I supposes we should start to head down then…I still can't believe you finally are going on a date with her."

"What's so hard to believe?" James said as he picked up his coat and as an after thought his hat as well. "You knew she'd fall for my undeniable charm and good looks eventually."

Remus snorted and valiantly tried to cover his disbelief.

"Yeah," said Peter, "I guess we did, but _still _she hated you an awful lot last year. I lost count how many times she swore she would never be seen with you."

James face fell at the memory as he moved towards the exit of his room. Remus shot Peter a look that clearly stated the rounder boy lacked tact.

"Don't worry about the past Prongs. She must like you. You said she asked you herself, meaning that it's not some sort of pity date."

James brightened immediately at this observation and shrugged on his coat as they walked. "Yeah, I haven't asked her out since beginning of seventh year."

They stopped when they reached the great hall. Remus continued a pleasant conversation with Peter whilst James anxiously checked his watch every 30 seconds. All chitchat stopped, however, when the red head of the hour walked in.

Remus stepped closer and whispered "Good luck Romeo" before stepping back to let James greet his crush.

James didn't notice any of this however; (Otherwise he would have been sure to ask who Romeo was) all his attention was focused on the girl of his dreams. He was to busy noticing how her eyes sparkled, how cute that hat looked on her and how she managed to look drop dead sexy in a thick winter jacket. Abruptly he seized noticing anything when she stopped in front of him.

"Ready to risk your life in the storm of the century for Christmas shopping and deliciously warm butterbeer?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

James unstuck his mouth to answer, all the while wondering what was wrong with him. It's just like any other night patrol, he thought, Just outside, voluntary…and a date. "It wouldn't be interesting without risking this gorgeous face."

Lily's laugh rang through the hall and she grabbed his hand. "Come on lets go, you charmer, before all the carriages are gone and we have to walk."

James had of course, been referring to his face, but he happily let Lily assume he had been referring to her. He enjoyed the touch of her hand and was happily surprised when she didn't let go once they where comfortably seated in a carriage.

Once they arrived at Hogsmead Lily dragged James from shop to shop to look for Christmas presents. He smiled at her, not really caring where she took him as long as he could follow her, and teased her a bit on her enthusiasm. There was a time when his light teasing would have made Lily so angry her face would have turned red (James swore she stayed attractive, even in this state) But now she just laughed and teased him right back.

It was with a light heart and many heavy shopping bags that the couple collapsed into two chairs at the three broomsticks. James ordered two butterbeers and wiped the snow off his hat.

They had been happily enjoying each other's company for about half an hour before Sirius's booming voice interrupted their conversation.

"Ah the infamous date! All I've heard about for a week!" Sirius slid into the seat next to his best friend.

James couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks. "Annoying as always, Padfoot."

Sirius ignored his friend and continued, as lily hid a smile. "This prat says you asked him out. I've been trying to get him to tell me what he has on you since Wednesday."

When Lily just smiled coyly back at him he muttered "Maybe a love potion then, even thought I'm pretty sure he sucks at potions."

James hit him over the back of the head. "Don't you have somewhere to be, Padfoot?"

Sirius glared and rubbed his head. "As a matter of fact I do. Emily and I are done shopping, so we're about to head back to the castle to…talk."

Lily glanced over her shoulder to see the small fourth year brunette hovering by the door. She turned back to glare at a now standing Sirius. "Don't you dare, Black."

Sirius shrugged. "Don't' worry your pretty little head Evans I won't…Although it is tempting because I hear the head boy and girl are off flirting with each other in Hogsmead."

Lily looked like she would very much like to slap Sirius, but he hurried away before she cold even stand up.

James covered her hand with his, in a gesture of comfort. "Don't' worry about him he's just kidding around."

This seemed to calm her a bit but she remained restless so James asked for the bill.

"Together or separate?"

"Together." James winked at Lily who had her mouth open obviously about to request separate. "Ta, Rosemerta."

They made their way back to the castle in a comfortable silence.

When they reached the Gryffindor portrait hole they both stopped.

"I had a lot of fun today." Lily said, suddenly becoming shyer than she had been the entire date. "We should do that again sometime."

James face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Brilliant."

They stood in silence for a second before lily quickly reached up and gave James a quick kiss on the lips.

She giggled. "I should probably go see what Black is up to. See you later."

James smiled as he watched the portrait swing shut, feeling dizzy with delight. That was the best Christmas present he could have ever gotten.

A/N: So, a coupla of days past christmas, but thats ok. I really enjoyed writting this one, I hoped you like it aswell. I've been working on some other stuff that will hopefully be ready for posting in about a month or so. Happy holidays everyone!


End file.
